powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mojo Jonesin'
Mojo Jonesin' 'is a Season 2 episode of the Powerpuff Girls, it aired directly after Speed Demon. It first aired on June 2, 2000. Synopsis A multi-ethnic cast of token kids at Pokey Oaks, wish they could have the girls' superpowers, and a shifty stranger, calling himself "Mojo Overcoat", offers them some Chemical X ... but for a price. Plot Shortly after an airshow in the schoolyard by the Powerpuff Girls, a quartet of kids from the Pokey Oaks Kindergarten discuss their thoughts on having superpowers like the Girls. As they are walking, they are overheard and approached by Mojo Jojo--disguised as Joe Overcoat--who offers them, Chemical X. Unfortunately, as these kids do not know to just say "No", Mojo is quick to expose them to the Chemical X in his possession. The next few moments see the children enjoying their new powers throughout town, from flying and ice breath to laser beams. However, as soon as they get to realize their powers, the Chemical X wears off, prompting them to return to Mojo for more; addictions even start to set in among them. Again, Mojo is happy to supply the Chemical X they desire, but this time, it is on the condition that they destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Despite this ethical dilemma, the kids agree and go off to find them. Meanwhile, on a patrol flight, the girls spot the kids somehow flying by the bay, and are dispatched by surprise. Having witnessed and validated the girls' defeat for himself, Mojo reveals his true self as he takes off his disguise, and tells the kids that he intended for them to destroy the girls so he can take over Townsville. Shocked at both Mojo's betrayal and the fact that they were responsible for the girls' fates, the kids give chase while he escapes, but the Chemical X wears off again. Their last chance for redemption comes when they use the last of it to revive the girls. The revived sisters forgive the kids for the error of their ways, reminding them to just say "No" when dealing with Mojo Jojo at any time. Wasting no time, the girls make an express flight to the Mayor's office, where Mojo is claiming that he destroyed the girls and the Mayor is allowing him to take over the city. Upon their arrival, Mojo is shocked at their new-found vitality. Vowing to give Mojo a taste of what Chemical X really can do, the girls physically fight Mojo and have him sent to jail, as usual. Later at school, as they explain the situation, not only does Buttercup explain that the "Chemical X" was contaminated by Mojo to alter their thinking, but Blossom tells all the kids to never talk to strangers. The quartet makes a more sincere apology to them in front of the entire class for nearly destroying them, then Mitch asks what was it like having superpowers. The kids say that it was cool, which Blossom agrees. Then the episode ends here. Characters Major Roles *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Mary *Joey *Jeff *Kim *Mojo Jojo Minor Roles *The Mayor of Townsville (1998 TV series) *Mitch Mitchelson *Elmer Sglue (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Harry Pitt (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lloyd Floyjoydson (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Floyd Floyjoydson (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Wes Goingon (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Ms. Keane (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *This episode is a metaphor for drug use. Chemical X is portrayed as a stand-in for any kind of drug. Certain things such as the kids buying it from a shifty villain in a trenchcoat, hiding in a dark alley, the fact that the drugs gave the kids the sensation of flying and shifted their personalities, and the addiction the kids got from Chemical X are all things things pertaining to drugs. **Buttercup's line "Mojo put some funny stuff in that so-called 'Chemical X' and it really messed with your heads", implies that Mojo probably ''did inject some kind of substance into the Chemical X, which is what caused the kids to uncharacteristically kill The Powerpuff Girls. *The Powerpuff Girls were apparently allowed to leave school in the middle of the day, for no reason at all. *The Asian girl's name wasn't mentioned in the episode. However, she was referred as "Kim" in the credits. *'''Moral: Don't do drugs and don't talk to strangers. Continuity *This is the second episode, where The Powerpuff Girls die and later get revived. The first is "The Rowdyruff Boys". *Third episode, where a character gains the powers of The Powerpuff Girls. The first was "Mr. Mojo's Rising", when Mojo got their powers, and the second was in "Mo Job", when Princess got their powers. Cultural References *When Mojo gives the kids Chemical X, he alludes to Captain Planet by calling them a multi-ethnic superhero team and suggesting to try saving the environment. *The end of the episode references the 1980's Just Say No anti-drug campaign. Errors *There are a few colorization errors with a few students of Pokey Oaks. **Wes Goingon has orange hair, when it's supposed to be white. **Harry Pitt is depicted as Caucasian, when he's supposed to be Hispanic. Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 2000, it was produced in 1999 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kevin Kaliher Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes where Pokey Oaks is present Category:2000 episodes Category:Episodes written by Amy Keating Rogers